With the rapid development of relatively low cost, digital electronic devices including low cost microprocessors and memory devices, a substantial number of different toys and games have been developed. One type of electronic game which has enjoyed great popularity as low cost digital electronic apparatus continue to develop has become generally known in the art as “handheld” games. Such games derive their name from the relatively small size of the housing used to package the game. These devices are, in essence, small enough to be held by the user either in the hand or upon a game play surface such as a table. While various shapes, configurations and sizes of handheld electronic games have been provided, the basic handheld electronic game utilizes a housing, usually small enough to be held, within which a digital electronic circuit including a microprocessor and associated memory is supported together with a plurality of batteries. The housing typically supports a plurality of input buttons or other devices used in game play. Also, within the housing, a sound circuit and sound producing transducer such as a small speaker or piezoelectric device is supported. The typical handheld electronic game also utilizes a small display screen upon which images may be formed. The most frequently used technology for such screens is found in a plurality of liquid crystal display cells or “LCDs”. Some handheld games, however, also utilize light emitting diode or “LED” display screens.
The basic game play rules which are used by the microprocessor in playing the game, controlling the displayed images, and responding to user inputs during game play are typically stored in the microprocessor memory. Handheld electronic games are often configured for play by a single user in which the player is, in essence, playing against the microprocessor within the device.
There exist a continuing need to produce electronic games that simulate “real” games and allow improved player interaction.